An embodiment relates generally identifying mismatches of terminology in the service repair procedures.
Service repair procedures are used by service technicians to diagnose and repair vehicles. The repair procedures include various diagnostic documents and diagnostic procedures for diagnosing and repairing systems, subsystems, and components. Both diagnostic procedures and repair procedures are written by engineers or technical experts. Numerous personnel are used to draft the various procedures. Even for subsystems that are closely related, different personnel may draft diagnostic and service procedures. Typically, the systems, subsystems, and components that are described in the procedures may be identified using a word, a string of words, an identifier, a code, a numeric code, an alphanumeric code, or a combination of the above. The issue is that since various personnel are drafting the procedures, there may be inconsistent use of terminology between the different procedures. This may cause confusion for the service technicians servicing the vehicles when trying to comprehend the procedures. As a result, an inconsistent naming of components and the like will lead to incorrect repairs, wasted time, and money spent on repairing a vehicle.